


Im Chinesischen Meer

by ninamalfoy



Category: Absolute Giganten
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, Oneshot, unbetaed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of the movie, a bit of introspection on Floyd's part - in German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Chinesischen Meer

**Author's Note:**

> First published on LJ on January 4th, 2006.

Irgendwie kam ihm das alles noch... unrealer vor, obwohl er gedacht hätte, das wäre _es_ gewesen. Der weiten Enge Hamburgs zu entkommen, irgendwohin, wo er einfach nur sein konnte. Ohne irgendwelche Forderungen, Belastungen, Bewährungen. Es war jetzt alles hinter ihm, und es fühlte sich irgendwie zu einfach an.

Da mußte es doch noch was geben.

Aber anscheinend war das schon alles, und er mußte sich damit zufriedengeben. Man bekommt nichts im Leben geschenkt, vor allem nicht die eigene Freiheit. Man ist immer an irgendetwas gefesselt, ist immer abhängig, und Floyd merkte in genau diesem Augenblick, daß er an die eigene Idee, den eigenen Wunsch von der Freiheit gefesselt war. Daß er sich so daran geklammert hatte.

Aber wie kann man sich von der Freiheit befreien? Ganz oder gar nicht?

Die Antworten darauf fand er in seinem Kopf nicht, auch nicht in der Weite des grauen Himmels über ihm, irgendwo im Chinesischen Meer. Auch nicht in den Gesichtern der anderen Matrosen, grau und verwittert von der Salzgischt, zotige Witze reißend, deren jugendgefährdender Level exponentiell stieg, je mehr sie sich vom Land entfernten.

_Hast wieder mal nen Bock geschossen, Johannes,_ hörte er die brummige Stimme seines Großvaters hinter ihm. Er war schon seit Jahren tot, Herzinfarkt und dann Wochen auf der IV, aber nichts hatte Floyd damals an den großen Bär erinnert, der sein Großvater war, als er den zusammengeschrumpelten Leichnam auf dem sterilen Bett sah. Nicht _real_. Und doch war sein Großvater danach nicht mehr zu finden. Nirgendwo.

Und er vermißte seine Freunde. Die er zurückgelassen hatte. Den großen, ruhigen Walter, der wenig sagte, aber das, was er sagte, hatte Hand und Fuß. Der ruhende Pol. Mit Walter konnte nichts schiefgehen, ihn zum Freund zu haben, war pures Glück. Aber es war nicht nur Walter, den er verraten hatte, den er verlassen hatte, um irgendetwas zu finden.

Ricco. Und plötzlich sah Floyd ihn vor sich; in diesen Hip-Hop-Klamotten, das blondgefärbte Haar (es war eigentlich ein dunkles Blond, das Floyd mochte, aber Ricco nicht), der Mund, der schneller dachte als das Hirn. Der kleine Möchtegern-Rapper, und jetzt lächelte Floyd in den grauen Dunst hinein.

Ricco konntest du nicht übersehen oder überhören. Er war immer präsent, drängelte sich immer in den Vordergrund, konnte nicht mit dem Hintergrund verschmelzen. Er war einfach _da_, und Floyd sah ihn immer deutlicher vor sich: die großen braunen Augen, den grinsenden Mund, manchmal zu einer amüsierten Linie verzogen, die dicke goldene Kette, die Ricco zwei Monatslöhne gekostet hatte und die sich ihm um den schmalen Hals legte wie eine zweite Haut, sich in die Kurven schmiegend.

Ricco war schlaksig gebaut, aber nicht dürr; er hatte Muskeln, dessen geschmeidiges Spiel unter der blassen Haut Floyd bewundert hatte, wenn auch nicht wirklich bewußt. Aber jetzt, da er Ricco vor sich sah, mit nacktem Torso, das Juventus-Shirt in der einen Hand, die bequemen Shorts auf seinen schmalen Hüften hängend - seit wann waren seine Lippen so voll? Denn das waren sie auch wirklich, erinnerte Floyd sich; sie eigneten sich perfekt zum Grimassenschneiden und er hatte auch gerüchteweise gehört, daß Ricco ein guter Küsser war. Und jetzt wußte er auch, von wem - Telsa.

Telsa hatte Ricco beobachtet, eines Tages, als sie rumgekickt hatten in der prallen Junisonne, und als Floyd ausgewechselt wurde, schlenderte er zu ihr rüber. Sie lächelte ihn an, dieses scheue Kätzchenlächeln, und er nickte zur Begrüßung. Aber sie blickte wieder zu Ricco rüber, "was ist? hängt ihm das hemd aus der hose?"

"nein." Und wieder dieser Blick, durchdringend, alleswissenwollend, und dann schlug sie ihre Lider nieder, eine leichte Röte ihr Gesicht überziehend.

"was denn dann? komm schon, telsa." Er hatte sie angebettelt, diesen Kleinehundblick benutzt.

Sie kicherte, wischte es weg mit ihrer Hand. "es ist nur, kati sagt, daß er wirklich gut ist. mit seinem mund."

"oh." Floyd wußte, daß diese Kati sicher nicht das Rappen meinte. Irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu wissen, daß jemand, den du kanntest, gut sogar, den du mochtest, daß derjenige einen Schlag beim anderen Geschlecht hatte. Und Ricco's Mund... plötzlich, wieder zurück auf diesem Containerschiff, das Hin- und Herschaukeln im ganzen Körper, stellte sich Floyd vor, wie Ricco jemanden küßte, an den Lippen knabberte, und ab und zu würde etwas von der Zunge hervorblitzen, als der Kuß drängender wurde, und dann würden Riccos Hände sich an den Körper pressen, fordernd, und seine Haare würden durch den blonden Kurzhaarschnitt fahren -

_seine_ Hände?

Floyd schluckte. Umfaßte die kaltnasse Reling fester. Der Seegang hatte ganz von ihm Besitz ergriffen, seine Füße rutschten hin und her. Aber er würde schon nicht fallen, würde nicht loslassen.

Ricco.

Und plötzlich war der Gedanke wieder da, mit voller Kraft voraus, und Floyd schloß seine Augen, die Knöchel an seinen Händen weiß hervorstechend. Ricco's Mund war wieder auf seinem, hartweich zugleich, die Zähne aneinander reibend, ungeschicktdrängend, und seine Haare fühlten sich weich an, der ausrasierte Nacken prickelte unter seiner Handfläche. _Ricco,_ sagte Floyd, lautlos.

_Du Arschloch,_ sagte Ricco. Lächelte. Und dann ließ sich sein Mund wieder auf Floyd's nieder, sacht wie Schmetterlingsflügel auf der Haut. _Wo bist du?_ fragte er, an Floyd's Ohr knabbernd, und die warmfeuchte Atemluft breitete Gänsehaut auf Floyds Nacken aus, und er seufzte, seine Hand auf Ricco's Rücken, die Knubbel der Wirbelsäule nachziehend, von oben nach unten, und weiter...

_Komm,_ sagte Ricco, _komm, Floyd,_ und "Johannes!"

Floyd öffnete die Augen, widerstrebend, und sah sich dem Ersten Maat gegenüber. Ihn angrinsend. "Tagträumer, he? Ab nach unten, der Seegang wird stärker!"

Nickte. Schüttelte den Kopf, um den letzten Nachhall von Ricco's Stimme zu verschwinden lassen. Folgte dem Maaten. Jochen, ja. Schlängelte sich zwischen den Containern hin und her, und dann war er an der Kabinentür und wurde sofort vom Geruch verschwitzter Socken empfangen, dem Gemurmel von verschiedenen Stimmen, und Schnarchen aus den Kabinen. Bierduft lag in der Luft, und er verzog sein Gesicht.

Als er endlich zu seinem Bett ganz hinten stolperte und hinplumpste, merkte er, daß er immer noch auf Halbmast war.

Verdammt.

_Komm, Floyd._

**~ the end ~**


End file.
